The Ice Dragon and The Fire Dragon
by Roza20
Summary: This is a story about to very powerful people who fall in love without even noticing it.
1. Info

Character Information

Name: Rosalina "Rose" Night

Occupation: Soul Reaper

Age: 20 (actually age: 220)

Sword: Roza Keahi (Rose flames) ~She's a fire dragon~

~Bloom your fire ROZA~

Roza Keahi Chandra (Rose flames moon goddess)

Crush: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Looks: She has long white hair with bark blue-gray eyes

Story: She used to be the Captain of Squad 10. She is now known as the High Captain. More of her in the story to come.

Character information 2

Name: Aira and Omaria Airthea

Occupation: Soul Reaper's

Age: 18 (actual age 218)

Sword's: ~Aira~ Zephyr Keahi (Strong wind flame) ~She's a fire wolf~

~Turn your fire to the wind ZEPHYR~

Zephyr Keahi Aysel (Strong wind flame moonlight)

~Omaria~ Zephyr Cerise Roza (Strong wind cherry rose) ~She's a wind wolf~

~Bloom CERISE~

Zephyr Cerise Roza Aysel (Strong wind cherry rose moonlight)

Crushes: Renji, Ikkaku

Looks: They have long blond hair with bright blue eyes

Story: They are twins and also Rosalina's lieutenants. Aira is more outgoing than Omaria is. More info about them in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Reunion~

~Soul Society~

_Toshiro's POV_

_*It's been at least 2-3 years since I've last saw her. Did I do something wrong, all I remember was that she called me to her office and she handed me the number 10 robes and then gave me a sweet smile and left with two girls with her and that's the last time I saw her. I guess she's been busy, but I still feel the bond between us but very little.*_ huffs out a sigh and takes out a picture from his desk. It's a picture of him and his old captain they had taken it together 3 days before she left. "God I miss her."

"Miss who captain?" asked my big boobed strawberry blond lieutenant.

"RANGIKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She smiles. "Well I was told to tell you this." _**"Send Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya to the Captain's meeting right away." **_"And that's it."

"WHAT! There's a Captain's meeting?" She nods her head and I was gone.

Rangiku walks around to the other side of the desk and picks up the picture that he put down. "So this is what he was looking at. Man I wish I could have met her before she left. I heard the she and the captain where really close, but that's all I heard." She puts the picture down on the desk and leaves.

~World of the Living~

_Ichigo's POV_

"Would you guys hurry up?"

"You know Ichigo you don't have to wait for us." Said a girl from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Rose, and yes I do."

"Fine! AIRA, OMARIA HURRY UP." She yelled as she walked down the stairs.

_*Man I can see why she is a High Captain.* _I said to myself as the twins came over to Rose and me. Like always they were fighting. _*How can she stand them.*_

"It's easy I just ignore them." She whispered to me.

Startled I asked her. "Did I say that out loud?"

Laughing she said. "Yes you did Ichigo."

_Rose's POV_

"Did I say that out loud?" Laughing I said yes.

_ff on their way to school_

"How do you feel after what happened the other day? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it in time to help you out."

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault." He said with a smile. It made me look up at him and smile too.

"I know but I could have helped you and you know that and don't try to argue with me Ichigo I'm not in the mood and you know that too." I told him with an icy glare at him.

"All right but we better hurry we're running out of time." He said with a smile.

_Soul Society_

_Head Captain's POV_

"So you've finally decided to come Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Sorry I was late Head Captain Yamamoto I was working on paper work and I never got the news on the meeting sir." He said to me.

"Well the meeting is over but I just want to say one thing to all of you then I'd like to speak to Captain Hitsugaya alone." I paused and looked at all my Captain's. "Here's what I've got to say." I sighed. "We have found and located the High Captain and her 1st and 2nd Lieutenant's." I said this sadly. "Captain Hitsugaya and his team will help the substitute soul reaper and also look for the High Captain." Sighed. "It's about time she comes home. Well that's all." I finished.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, well when your there hopefully she will be with Ichigo and his friends so it will hopefully be easy to find her and her Lieutenant's. Now go you've only got a few minutes left before you leave." I told him.

"Yes sir." He bowed and left.

_*I just hope he doesn't kill her or she forgets who he is. It's been about Three years and she hasn't shown up till now I wonder why. I also hope she's in a good mood because I feel sorry for the person who gets on her bad side.* _I said to myself

_Toshiro's POV_

"Rangiku will you just shut up." She was arguing with the stupid red head lieutenant Renji.

"Awww but Captain why?" she pleaded

"Does anybody know where he is?" The bald head seated officer Ikkaku asked changing the subject.

"Renji should, he's been here before." "Right Renji?" She said looking at him.

"I don't remember where it is sir sorry." He said.

"Just look for his spiritual pressure." I said getting irritated.

_*Why don't they ever put me with someone whose smart and doesn't argue all the time* _I said to myself. Without knowing we reached a room with at least three girls yelling. "This is it." I said to my team.

_Ichigo's POV_

_*I swear I'm going to kill them if they don't stop it.*_

"Hey Ichigo long time no see right." Said my red headed friend Renji.

_*I know that voice.* _I turned from the board that I was cleaning. Just to see a group of soul reapers. "Renji and Toshiro." I said shocked.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" yelled Toshiro.

"Fine whatever." I said while rolling my eyes. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked the white haired Captain Hitsugaya. "And the three of you finally stopped yelling for once." "That's very strange."

_Rose's POV_

_~I was yelling at the twins like any other day. When I heard Ichigo say "Renji and Toshiro?" and that's when everything went quiet and since I was yelling I didn't realize that there were more people in the room.~_

"Rose?" The easy going blond twin Aira asked worried.

"Mmm. Sorry I spaced out there." "Don't worry I'm fine." I told her with a smile.

Ichigo said something else I didn't hear him. Then he said "Rukia?"

"It's been a while Ichigo." Said the short black haired girl Rukia

"Yeah it has Rukia." He said

"You're coming with me Ichigo." She said.

"Hey Rukia, why don't you check out something with Ichigo I think it's around here but be careful please." I said to her.

"Sure thing. Let's go Ichigo."

I watched them as they left, then I turned to the twins. "Make sure that Ichigo's body is somewhere close so that he can find it when he comes back."

"Yes ma'am." They said together and went over to get his body.

Then Toshiro finally spoke. "Who are you?" he asked me and it made me sad to know that he doesn't remember me.

I finally turned and looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Wow Toshiro I'm surprised you don't remember me." I said with a weak smile.

_Toshiro's POV_

"Who are you?" I asked the girl that was talking to Rukia.

I saw her turn and she looked at me with sadness in her dark blue eyes and said. "Wow Toshiro I'm surprised you don't remember me." She said with a weak smile.

It took me a while but then I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. Then I said. "Is that you Rose?"

"Yeah it's me. I guess long time no see right." She said with a little laugh.

"It has Rose." I gave her a tiny smile.

Then I heard something that surprised me. "Umm. Rose there's trouble."

"What do you mean by that Aria?" Rose asked with what I think was worry in her voice.

"He's here." She said I felt how scared Rose was and I went to her and put my hand on her arm.

She look up at me with her scared blue eyes. She then put her arms around me and started to cry. I pulled her close to me and just held her. Then one of the blond girls walked up.

"You must be Lieutenant Hitsugaya right." She asked me.

"Yes." I said to her.

"I thought so. She at first talked a lot about you, but then she just every now and then. But recently she's been talking about you a lot more." Said the other blond that was by the door.

"OMARIA YOU WERENT SUPOSSED TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT." She yelled at the blond.

Without really noticing Rose fell asleep in the hug we were in. "Don't let her fall asleep Lieutenant Hitsugaya." Said the blond next to me.

"Too late someone wake her up." "This is going to be bad Aira." Said the blond at the door.

I saw the worry in their eyes and decided to wake her up. "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rosalina wake up please."

"Do you know that you talk to loud?" She said.

Me: Well that's the first chapter.

Toshiro: Why am I here?

Me: Because I said so.

Toshiro: Fine whatever. Roza20 does not own bleach, just the plot and Rose, Aira, and Omaria.

Me: Wow thanks Toshiro you did that without me asking.

Rose: Message and Rate please


End file.
